Unauthorized access to the internal components of electrical utility equipment such as transformers and circuit breakers can cause severe and costly damage with the potential to incur tremendous costs on communities dependent on reliable electrical power, including customers, safety forces, businesses and others. However, with additional security measures that mitigate unauthorized access, even individuals authorized to access and work on such electrical utility equipment can encounter greater relative burden in performing their tasks due to the increased difficulty in accessing the equipment. As just one example, the use of specialty fasteners that common tools are unable to loosen can result in delays in necessary repairs by authorized individuals, in particular during emergencies where immediate access by authorized individuals with only common tools is critical. It is therefore beneficial to have a fastener system at once allowing authorized access by those having only common tools and also securing the equipment against unauthorized access.